


Shurley's Surprise

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 12 Coda Fics [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x23, 12x23 coda, All Along the Watchtower - Freeform, F/M, M/M, all along the watchtower coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: He shakes his head at his own foolishness, a broken sob escaping his lips. He’s surprised he can feel anything right now. He’d watched the blade rip through Castiel’s chest, watched Lucifer smirk at him as the lo- as his best friend’s grace burned out and his wings burned into the ground. He lets out a sigh, looking up at the sky again. Fuck it. He’s too damn old for this. Lucifer had smirked at him as the love of his life’s wings had burned into the ground.





	Shurley's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very dissatisfied by the finale, so I wrote. I ended up writing three codas (one mildly happy, one super happy, and one angsty as fuck). *shoves codas at you* Enjoy!
> 
> This one is the super happy one.

Featherless. Bent. Broken.

 

_Please, Chuck, please come back. I need you to bring him back. I need him._

“You stupid fucking son of a bitch. We  _told_  you the plan. We  _told_ you. We had it under control. And you waltzed right the fuck in there and got yourself killed. You fucking  _idiot_ , Cas. Damn it.” He ignores the breaks in his voice and the tears rolling down his cheeks, opting to focus his eyes on the sky again. He takes a few deep breaths, his eyes fluttering closed after a moment.

 

He was gone. Castiel was really and truly gone. Of course, it felt like that every time, but this time… This time was different. His wings were burned on the ground around Dean, and Chuck… Chuck flapped off to who knows where with Amara. There was no doubt in Dean’s mind that Chuck wouldn’t be of any help to them.

 

So this was it. This was the last time. Castiel’s final death. Hardly seemed fitting, him being stabbed in the back by Lucifer. The one problem they’d never managed to take care of. Of  _course_  that’s the thing that would come back to bite them in the ass. Things were too good. Mom was back and Cas… Cas was somewhat normal again.

 

Dean had gotten too happy. That was his mistake. He’d let himself believe after Ketch’s death that they would all come out of this okay. That somehow, they’d all make it back to the bunker and Lucifer would be iced and they could focus on the Nephilim problem. They’d put the Bunker back in order, and Castiel and Mary could move into their rooms permanently. Dean would cook and they would all hunt, and everything would be okay.

 

He shakes his head at his own foolishness, a broken sob escaping his lips. He’s surprised he can feel anything right now. He’d watched the blade rip through Castiel’s chest, watched Lucifer smirk at him as the lo- as his best friend’s grace burned out and his wings burned into the ground. He lets out a sigh, looking up at the sky again. Fuck it. He’s too damn old for this. Lucifer had smirked at him as the love of his life’s wings had burned into the ground.

 

He rubs a hand over his face, looking down at the angel again. In reality, he’d known. For a while. I mean, who makes a mixtape for a platonic friend? Of course, Castiel hadn’t known the meaning of it, but… it’d made Dean feel better. Like he’d actually expressed himself. Of course he couldn’t do it with words. He’d only ever said those words to his mother in the last… however many years since all this shit started.

 

*                                                                      *                                                                               *

 

Castiel is dead and Mom is trapped in the other world with Lucifer. Sam heaves a sigh and glances at Dean’s defeated figure kneeling next to Castiel. Sam knows his brother won’t leave the angel’s… body. Cas’ body. Wow. He swallows thickly, resigning himself to his fate before turning and heading into the house. The Nephilim needs to be dealt with as soon as possible, and Dean’s certainly not equipped to deal with that at the moment. He walks upstairs to the bedroom Kelly was in, gingerly closing her eyes, idly wishing they could’ve found a way to save her. He sighs again, looking around for the baby, his eyebrows furrowing when he doesn’t see it. He hears a loud bang in the distance and his eyes widen, walking back into the hallway. It takes him a moment to spot them: the footprints leading out of the bedroom and down the hallway. He follows them nervously. They lead into what Sam assumes was the nursery for the child. He considers turning the lights on in the room, but his feet carry him forward before he decides on an answer. His eyes sweep the room slowly before he finds a figure curled up in the back-right corner. The Nephilim’s head lifts slowly and his eyes flare yellow before fading. 

 

The Nephilim’s smirk is the only warning he has. He jumps out of the way when the Nephilim lurches at him, closing the door quickly and running back out to Dean. He cuts his palm, drawing a containment sigil quickly before turning his eyes back to his brother.

 

Dean hasn’t moved since he left. Sam’s not surprised, honestly. Sam’s known for longer than Dean gives him credit for. He sends up a silent prayer to Chuck before stepping forward and resting his uninjured hand on Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Dean. We need to go. Come on.” Dean shrugs his hand off, his eyes locked on the angel’s body. Sam lets out a quiet sigh, turning back toward the house. He groans quietly when he sees a bright yellow flash in the nursery window. Apparently containment sigils don’t work on Nephilim. Go figure. Sam draws his gun anyway, checking the house quickly. He grabs salt, lighter fluid, and matches from the Impala, spreading the salt and lighter fluid over Kelly. He strikes a match and drops it on her, grabbing all their things from the house and going back out to Dean.

 

“Dean, seriously, we gotta go. Please.”

 

“Sam.” Sam pauses, eyes locked on Dean. He’s never heard his brother’s voice so weak, so… broken. He nods quickly, hauling Dean to his feet, holding his brother up when he feels Dean’s full weight on him.

 

Sam’s not entirely sure what to do. He’s never seen his brother so… emotional. Dean was usually the one to hide his emotions, and he was the one who usually emphasized with people. Sam held him up, closing his eyes when he feels sobs wracking his brother’s body. He remembers this feeling. Like the entire world is imploding, crashing and burning around him. Like his insides have been ripped out and stomped on. He’s felt it recently, actually.

 

Dean pushes him away and drops to his knees again, dry heaving. Sam glances over at Castiel’s body, taking a deep breath. He leaves Dean where he is for the moment, grabbing a blanket from the trunk of the Impala and wrapping Castiel’s body up gingerly, laying him out on the back seat of the Impala. He packs all their things into the trunk, helping Dean up again and getting him into the passenger’s seat of the Impala. He takes the keys, sliding behind the wheel and driving back to the Bunker.

 

Dean doesn’t speak for the entire 27 hours it takes to get back to the Bunker. Sam pulls into the garage, unloading their stuff quickly. Dean gets out slowly, leaning against the wall of the garage.

 

Sam startles when he hears someone walk forward, turning to the entrance to the Bunker from the garage. He freezes, his eyes widening.

 

“Eileen. You’re… How are you here?” Eileen smiles widely, rushing forward and jumping into Sam’s arms. She hugs him tightly for a few moments before letting go, her fingers signing quickly.

 

“Last thing I remember was being chased by a hellhound. Then I woke up here, with some guy I’ve never seen before.” Dean and Sam turn to the doorway when they hear another set of footsteps.

 

“Hello, boys. Bad year, huh?” Chuck smiles at both of them, looking between the three of them before his eyes fall on the blanket in the back seat, his eyes locking with Dean’s. “What happened?”

 

Dean shakes his head, pointing to Sam. Sam’s heart aches to see the pain on his brother’s face.

 

“Lucifer happened. He, uh… He got the jump on Cas. And then his Nephilim escaped. We hightailed it back here.” Chuck sighs, walking over to the Impala and placing a hand on the hood, staying quiet. Dean leans over again, fighting back dry heaves.

 

Castiel startles after a moment, struggling to get out of the blanket. He finally manages it, sitting up and looking out the window. His eyes locked on Dean’s figure doubled over. He slides out of the car quickly, looking at Chuck for a moment and silently nodding his thanks before walking over to Dean and placing a hand on his shoulder. “Dean.”

 

Dean freezes for a moment, his head turning to look up at Castiel. A sob escapes his lips, and before Castiel can process what’s happening, Dean’s grabbed the lapels of his trench coat and hauled him forward, crashing his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel’s eyes widen momentarily before fluttering closed, his hands coming to rest over Dean’s.

 

They pull away after several moments and another sob escapes Dean’s lips. He collapses forward into Castiel’s chest, burying his face in the angel’s neck. Castiel hugs him tightly, pressing a kiss to the hunter’s hair.

 

“Lovely. I’ll be on my way, then. Do me a favor and keep each other alive, huh?” Chuck nods at all of them before he disappears. Mary stands in his place, looking bewildered.

 

“I… how am I here? The portal closed.” Sam grins, wrapping an arm around Eileen. Mary looks between her boys, one cuddling a woman she’s never seen and the other buried in Castiel’s chest. She can’t say she’s surprised about the latter, she’s known since they got back to the Bunker the first time if she’s being honest with herself.

 

“Chuck, uh, God. He brought you back. He brought Eileen and I back as well.” Castiel’s fingers card through Dean’s short hair, his arm tightening around the hunter.

 

Mary chuckles, shaking her head. “I really shouldn’t be surprised by that. So now that we’re all okay… what about the Nephilim?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
